


The Proposal

by SaaahtheWizard



Category: Legend of Zelda, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Other, We Die Like Men, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaahtheWizard/pseuds/SaaahtheWizard
Summary: Sky asks his friends for a little help in something he has waited a long time to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeEnder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/gifts).

> Just a short, simple thing. I own nothing

Sky felt jittery as he watched Zelda mingle with the others, who had taken to calling her Sun so that they didn’t get confused when talking about other Zeldas. He had already talked to the others about his plan, had been planning this since they had stayed at Times farm. He had sat with Malon and Time for ages trying to figure out what to do. He wanted this moment to be perfect. Malon had laughed at one point, and placed a hand on his shoulder.    
_ “Honey, it’s already perfect because it’s coming from you. Now stop fretting, she will love you no matter what.”  _ Time had nodded in agreement with his wife, but also laid a sympathetic hand on Sky’s shoulder. 

All of the Links had found ways to assist, and Sky was glad he could share this moment with them, especially those who still thought they couldn’t have this kind of happiness after their journeys. Wild and Legend had helped him find a ring, and Wild had even haggled with the Gerudo they had bought it from to lower the price. Hyrule had offered to enchant it with protection magic much like Time had done for Malon’s. Time had given him the idea of the song, and had even offered to help play music along with it, and had even got a reluctant Legend to join. Warriors and Wind promised to keep Sun distracted while the others discreetly set the plan into motion, though Warriors also seemed to have another plan happening on the side with Wild.

It was almost time, and his nerves were through the roof. Before his thoughts could spiral, he felt a firm hand on his shoulder, and he looks over to see Groose, who has an encouraging smile on his face. 

“Don’t tell me you're nervous!” He laughs, slapping Sky on the back. 

“A little.” Sky replies, looking over to Sun, heart softening as he watches her laugh at something Wind says. Groose follows his line of sight, letting his hand fall. 

“You have nothing to worry about! Now, come on! Everyone is ready!” Groose says, pushing Sky forward. Twilight looks over to him, and Sky gives the signal for everyone to start. Twilight nods and then nudges Hyrule, who grins and moves to give the signal to Time and Legend. Soon, there is a soft melody playing, and Wind smiles as he catches on too, and turns Sun around to face Sky right as he lets the song pass his lips. 

_ “I’ll swim and sail on savage seas,  _

_ With ne’er a fear of drowning, _

_ And Gladly ride the waves of life, If you would marry me.  _

_ No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop me on my journey _

_ If you promise me your heart,”  _ He hesitates here, stopping just in front of Sun, whose face has slowly broken out into a bright grin, and who reaches out to grasp Sky’s in her own as she picks up the next verse. 

“ _ And love me for eternity.  _

_ My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me _

_ But I have no need of mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me.” _

Sky smiles with her, spinning her around as he hears more people chime in with instruments, some even clapping along as they all smile along with the couple. 

_ “But I would bring you rings of gold,  _

_ I’d even sing you poetry,  _

_ And I would keep you from all harm,  _

_ If you would stay beside me.”  _

_ “I have no use for rings of gold,  _

_ I care not for your poetry, _

_ I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me.”  _

They are dancing around each other at this point, weaving and twisting, Sky lifting sun into the air like they have done this dance a million times, hands clasping as they finish off the last part of the song together. 

_ “To love, to kiss,  _

_ to sweetly hold,  _

_ For the dancing and the dreaming,  _

_ Through all of life's sorrows and delights,  _

_ I’ll keep your laugh inside me.  _

_ I’ll swim and sail on savage seas with ne’er a fear of drowning,  _

_ and I’ll gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!”  _ As the song finishes, they are both breathless, faces red. They embrace for a long moment, before Sky drops down to a knee.

He fishes out the ring, a gold metal that glistened in the sun, set with a genital-looking pink stone. Sun waits a moment, just to tease Sky, before she holds out her hand. He gently slides the ring on it, delighted at the perfect fit. Sun pulls him onto his feet, and straight into a kiss, and everyone around them lets out hoots and whistles. 

“You are such a sap.” She whispers eventually, and he smiles as everyone around them burst into cheers. 

“Yes, but I am your sap.” She smiles and pulls him in for another kiss, and Sky smiles against her lips. As they kiss for the second time of many that night, Sky feels something soft and light fluttering around the both of them. He opens his eyes to investigate, but all he catches is a white petal stuck in Sun’s hair before they are swarmed by everyone who was in attendance. He wraps an arm around Suns waist as people congratulate them, and the couple doesn’t stop smiling for long that night.

They are inseparable for the rest of the evening, one of them always within arm's length of the other. Wild smiles as he snaps a few final photos, Warriors behind him as they admire their handy work. These were worth getting Purah to print the next time they saw the odd girl, and Warriors knew the couple would appreciate them. They scroll through them to check one last time, and Wild pauses on one. The sun is filtered just right, and Warriors had managed to throw the petals they had spent the better part of the day gathering at just the right moment. The couple are sharing their second kiss, Sun’s hand in Sky’s hair, sunlight glinting off the ring. They are smiling as they kiss, and the soft white petals fluttering around them gives the picture an air of magic. 


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Jade for inspiring this 
> 
> key to writing wedding scenes: Know nothing about weddings and listen to "True kind of love" On repeat.

The weather was perfect. The sun heated the land, and a gentle breeze prevented it from being too abrasive. The clouds in the sky rolled by leisurely, dancing across the expanse of blue above them. The spot they had picked had an abundance of colorful flowers surrounding them, and the softest grass to walk on. The set up they had was simple, but Sky wouldn’t trade it for anything. All nine heroes had helped carve and craft the arch, and all of Sky and Sun’s friends had added a personal touch to it as well. It was decorated with brilliant looking flowers, some Sky didn’t even know of, and it had butterflies fluttering around it. There was an old tree, standing tall and proud, behind the arch providing shade for the area they had chosen.

Sky looks out to the crowd of people who were attending, smile springing to his face when he sees Wild with his sheikah slate. The other hero sees him looking, and gives a thumbs up and a smile, and Sky laughs. All of the Links had tried to dress nice with the clothes they had, but Sky was just grateful they could be here with him. Sky was in a loose white tunic himself, with gold embroidery making out the triforce in the center of it, and his pants were a light tan color. He had a circlet of flowers upon his head, made by Sun just for him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he closed his eyes to calm himself.

"Nervous?" Warriors asks next to him, in simple attire as well. 

"Excited," Sky sighs, turning to face Warriors. 

"Thank you for doing this. I wanted to have the wedding with all of you here." Warriors smiles and slaps Sky on the back. 

"Are you kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm honored you asked me to do this." Sky smiles at him, but their conversation is cut short as the crowd around them gasps. Sun is walking towards them now, and Sky feels his breath catch in his throat. Her dress is longer in the back gently dragging against the ground. It is rounded off just below her knees in the front, and her hair is loose, and flowing around her. The sleeves of the dress are a simple kind of elegant, and also bear the triforce symbol on them. Upon her head, there is a matching crown of flowers. She makes a stunning picture, and Sky uses all his willpower not to kiss her there and then. 

Warriors grin at the two love birds, clearing his throat. 

"The Goddesses have brought us here today to witness the union of Love," he begins, and Sky accidentally tunes him out while staring at Sun, until she is grabbing his hand, and Warriors is trying the green and gold chords they had both picked around their hands. 

"This is a promise, to love, to respect. You are both equals in this marriage, coming together to give each other strength. These hands will hold each other through the hard times ahead, and the hands that will wipe the tears from those hardships away. These hands will hold you through the happy times, and make them that much brighter. With this knot now tied, I declare these souls tied together as well." The ceremony continues for a short while longer, and for the next part, Warriors gently slides the chords off, still tied in the knot. 

"And now for the exchange of vows, and the rings." Sun takes a deep breath, grasping Sky's hands. 

"I, Zelda, vow to stand by your side, through whatever evil may try to separate us. I vow to hold you and cherish you like every day is the last day and the first. And with this ring, I vow to never leave your side." Sky feels his eyes filling with tears, and sees some slip down Sun's face as she slides the ring onto his finger. 

"I, Link, in the name of the spirit of the divine three that resides in us all, and by the life that courses through my blood, and the love that courses through my heart, vow to take you into my arms, life and spirit, and to love and cherish you for all eternity." He slips the ring onto Zelda's finger, and Warriors has to clear his voice, and dab at his eyes before he continues. 

"Then with these vows, I pronounce the two of you Husband and Wife-" he doesn't get to finish before Sky and Sun are wrapped around each other, and the crowd cheers. Petals and rice are thrown into the air, and happy laughter filling the area around them. The kiss they share is passionate, and when they take a step back from each other, both of them have tears rolling gently down their cheeks, and giant smiles stretching across their faces. 

The party following the wedding is one Sky could never forget. Much like when he proposed, Time was helping with the music, as was Legend. However, this time, there was a small band that was playing as well. The party was still outdoors, and Sky enjoyed the soft grass against his bare feet. Everyone is mingling, happy and content, not thinking about the quest ahead, or the dangers they will have to face in the near future. All that matters on this day is happiness and love. 

Time raises his hand for the band to stop playing, which garners the attention of the rest of the party-goers as well. He gives Sky and Sun a smile as he addresses everyone. 

“I believe it is time for the Newlyweds to share the first dance of the evening, and many to come, I am sure.” He says, and everyone hoots out an agreement. Sky beams at him and holds out a hand for Sun, who gladly takes it. He gently leads her to an area with a bit more space and pulls her close when Time starts off the gentle music. Sky rests his forehead on Sun’s, eyes slipping closed as he enjoys being near her. They sway around like this until the music changes beat a bit faster. They smile and circle each other, Sky twirling Sun, and Sun laughing in joy. They end their dance with Sky dipping Sun back, her arms locked around his neck, sharing another kiss as people whistle around them, and the sound of the sheikah slate snapping a final picture. This would be the second happiest day of their life, and the first one for a few years to come until then. 


End file.
